Marlo's Vendetta
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: Why was Marlo sent back to 15? Why was she so keen for Andy to go and get the hard drives? Sequels posted
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I was re-watching clips from season 5 and got the idea for this story. I always wondered why Marlo was brought back. Read and review please.**_

Marlo's Vendetta – chapter 1

I got the call to go back to a scene; it turns out that some whack-job was planting bombs across the city.

My boss called me and told me that I was going back to 15. Great; I wonder if Sam ever got back with Andy. I don't doubt that he did; she was all over him when he got shot. Anyway I got to the scene and what do you know Saint Andy was there looking so happy, Collins was standing beside her with a new rookie.

I walked over as her and Sam where talking; no doubt they were talking about me. Andy was pleasant enough she looked at me "Hey Marlo" I nodded "McNally…Sam" I noticed they looked so happy.

I never liked her; she's way too soft to be a cop. Always trying to help people and be nice to them.

McNally tried to make small talk about the case. I reassured her that I was only there to get the job done and I wasn't trying to get in between her and Sam.

She is way to gullible; I don't see what Sam sees in her. Little miss legacy cop. Her father was a pathetic excuse for a cop too. It must run in the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlo's Vendetta – chapter 2

Here I am stuck in an office with none other than Andy McNally.

I get it, she's the most important thing in Sam's life. It doesn't mean that I have to tolerate her; seriously how does Sam put up with her? She does nothing but whine and complain about the slightest thing. She whined to Nash when Sam and I where together and about Collins being too sweet.

Sam came in looking for the hard drives. I explained that I just took them back to evidence. Andy looked over at me and smiled; I don't care that she was being nice. I laughed internally; go ask your precious Andy to get them.

Andy didn't seem too happy that I was questioning her being in the office; she shouldn't be in here she can't handle this stuff. She gets too involved and is way too soft. I mean look at her uniform it's too perfect; it's like she is trying to prove herself way too much.

She left and he followed her with his arm around her. I have to get rid of her somehow.

I don't like Andy and I never will. Once I tell Sam the real reason that I'm back then she will leave, and when she does I can be there for him.

I can't wait to tell the good news that I am pregnant with his baby. I know that all he wants is a future with Andy but I can't let that happen; my baby would be neglected. I need him to be here for me I don't want him distracted by Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

Marlo's Vendetta chapter 3

What they don't know is that there is a bomb attached to the hard drives I sent back to evidence.

Let's just say I have connections... It's all falling into place. I will be giving Sam his first child and no one is going to stop me.

An alarm sounded 15 minutes later. By the sound of it the evidence room has just exploded. And poor Andy is in there.

We were told to evacuate the building; I was walking out when I noticed that Sam was carrying Andy out. Damn she survived.

I thought that the bomb would have killed her. I was told by my connection down in the bomb making facility that the explosion would kill anyone near it.

I won't get caught. They won't send a pregnant woman to prison. We got back into the station. Since Andy was injured Sam was taking her home.

Dov helped me clear up all the notes and files.

I went to leave and he called me back. Damn my sonogram. He examined it and realised the date and noticed that I wasn't that far along.

He asked if it was Sam's. I didn't say a word. He told me that Andy wasn't going to be too happy. So what I don't care what she thinks or feels.

She shouldn't be with Sam. It should be me.


	4. Chapter 4

Marlo's Vendetta chapter 4

After the station was cleared of all the debris left by the bomb and the evidence room was repainted and everything was up and running again I returned to 15 to work on this case.

I could blame the bombing on Ted McDonald. No one will suspect a thing.

Dov was assigned to work with me after the clear up was finished. He told me that Sam had taken Andy away for a three week vacation.

He told me that they would be back tonight. Perfect I'll tell Sam tonight. Little does Sam know that I'm about to ruin his perfect life with Andy.

She won't stick by him. I know she won't. She'll run like she did before. I can't wait to tell him.

Goodbye Andy McNally. Nice knowing you bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlo's Vendetta chapter 5

I went to the penny and saw them coming out together. Ugh how am I supposed to tell him now? She's standing right there.

They noticed me and Andy glared and Sam just stood there in silence. And asked "What do you want now Marlo? Are you here to question why Sam and I are at the Penny together?"

I came out with it "I'm pregnant Sam it's your baby" he froze. He turned to Andy "Sweetheart she's lying" I looked at him.

"I'm not lying Sam" he just laughed "Marlo, we used protection and you were on the pill, so either you lied or you slept with another man after you got fired; I'm not going to leave Andy"

Damn it. For fuck sake now I'll never get him back. "Fine it's not yours ok? I lied. Of course I lied. I wanted you back but you got back with that bitch; she left you Sam, she left and I was there to pick up the pieces"

Andy looked like she wanted to slap me. He glared at me "I broke up with her, because my best friend died; I left it to late to get her back, she went undercover. You where a rebound; I loved Andy while I was with you, I never wanted kids or a future with you I wanted that with Andy"

I decided to tell the truth since there was no chance of getting him to leave her. "The baby isn't yours, it's my boyfriend Jamie's. I went off my meds again, I convinced myself it was your baby and that you would leave Andy. Did you know that one of the signs of bi-polar are thoughts about killing yourself and others in some occasions. I wanted to kill Andy; that's why I planted the bomb on the hard drives and convinced Andy to go and get them"

He looked like he was going to either kill me or have me arrested.


	6. Chapter 6

Marlo's Vendetta chapter 6

I was arrested that night. What for you ask well since I decided to plant a bomb and tried to kill Andy well you can imagine I'll be tired for attempted murder.

Was it all worth it you ask? Well yes and no. I didn't get what I wanted in the end. I didn't get Sam back and I didn't get Andy out of the picture.

My baby is going to be born in prison. Jamie broke up with me; he is going to take full custody of my baby as I'll be inside for a while.

I'll probably be out in a few years given that I might be up for parole or get released on good behavior. If so then I'll just have to try again.

Like I said I never liked Andy and I probably never will.

END


End file.
